Time Machine
by THreeAngels K.R.Y
Summary: Sebuah mesin waktu yang aneh, mengharuskan Yesung kembali kemasa lalu untuk mengubah segalanya dengan cara berada diposisi menyakitkan Wookie saat dulu. bagaimanakah kisah dari Yesung yang kembali kemasa lalu? YeWook ! Slight Kyumin n HaeHyuk.GS!
1. Teaser::

Disclaimer : "Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, YeWook milik YWS! #GUBRAKK ^^'"

Pairing : YeWook ^^

Slight : KyuMin & HaeHyuk.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Fantasy

Warning : GS, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), OOC, membosankan, bikin mual ya...gitu deh...

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "Kesalahan yang sangat teramat fatal, aku tak akan pernah mengulaginya! Seandainya aku memiliki Mesin Waktu, Aku pasti bisa mengubah segalanya! Termasuk masalah kita dulu, Chagiya..."

Back Sound : 'My Love, My Kiss, My Heart – Super Junior KRY'

"**::Time Machine::"**

**(Teaser)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PLAKKK"  
Terdengar suara tamparan yang keras dari ujung koridor kelas XII.1 di Hwagok High School of Art.

"Kau dengar Yeojya tengik? Aku sudah tak sudi lagi menjadi Namja-chingumu!" Namja bersurai hitam bergelombang dengan mata bak bulan sabit mencaci seorang yeojya mungil yang kini tersungkur didepannya.

"Apa salahku oppa! Hiks..." Pilu gadis mungil tersebut.

"Salahmu? Cuih! Aku tak sudi memiliki Yeojya-chingu **'PENCURI'** macam dirimu!" Hardik namja tadi secara kasar sambil menendang yeojya mungil itu agar menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oppa! Tapi aku..."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu lagi! Pergi kau dari Kehidupanku! Aku sudah mempunyai yang lebih baik! Yoona! Dia Yeoja-chinguku sekarang!"

'JEGGERR'  
bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, tubuhnya sakit dan perih menusuk karena ucapan namja itu. Bagaimana bisa? Sahabat baiknya, mengkhianatinya sebegitu besar?

"AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" Yeojya mungil itu berlari menuju luar gerbang sekolah dengan mata yang teramat sembab dan juga 'luka' baretan disekujur tubuhnya. Entah mengapa luka itu bisa berada ditubuhnya.

Karena pusing akibat menangis, yeojya itu linglung ditengah jalan dan...

'BRAKKK'

.

.

"Yesung! Wookie-ah kecelakaan!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan gadis bertangan panjang itu? Cih, biarkan saja!"

'SRETT'

"BODOH! KAU PIKIR WOOKIE ITU APA? KAU MAU MEBIARKAN DIA MATI BEGITU SAJA! SEMOGA TUHAN MELAKNATMU KIM YESUNG!" Jerit Yeojya manis yang menarik kerah baju Yesung dengan keras dan memakinya didepan wajahnya.

"Kim Hyuk Jae! Bisa kau lebih sopan lagi kepadaku? Kau itu lebih rendah derajat dibanding aku! Berkaca diair danau dan lihat rupamu itu seperti apa?"

'PLAKK'

"Kim Yesung, kau pria terkasar yang pernah aku temui! Semoga karmamu nanti lebih menyakitkan dari pada penderitaan Wookie sekarang! Ayo Hyukkie! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Kau juga, Kim Sungmin! Yeojya yang tak 'sadar kodrat!'"

"Maaf Kim Yesung, Itu urusanku! Memangnya, kau rugi...jika aku menentang kodratku?"

"..."

"Carilah mesin waktumu disemak blukar! Aku yakin kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari! Icamkan perkataanku ini Yesung-ssi!"

.

.

.

"WOOKIEEEEE!" Yesung terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran ditubuhnya.

"Wookie..." ucapnya lemah sambil meremas seprai yang dia genggam dikedua tangannya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari ekor matanya. Degup jantungnya mulai tak teratur.

"Sungmin-ssi! Aku akui aku menyesal! Iya! Aku menyesal! Tapi...APA MAKSUDMU MENCARI MESIN WAKTU DISEMAK BLUKAR?"

TBC~

Wkwkwkwk, Annyeong readers!

Hufft, stelah cukup lama Hiatus, aku pengen Come Back nih,  
Tpii Notebook agy diservice T,T! Pdahal FF lanjutanku ada disana semua! T,T

Jdii, buat nunggu, aku buat FF bru yg Gak kalah GaJe nih!  
Aku harap Readers suka ya!

Dan kalo ada orang yang mw ngebash ato mw ksiih Komen pedas,  
Silahkan aja, saiia udah lama tidak Ngotot-ngototan sama orang #EvilSmirk.

Tapi, alngkah baiknya, kalo Readers sekalian mau me Reviews FF saiia n gak ngebash! Oke?

Saranghae Readers! ^^. Aku minta Reviewsnya ya, aku bakalan lanjutin kalo Reviewnya banyak! Aku mw tw Respon readers sekalian! Gomawo! ^^.


	2. Perjuangan Awal::

Disclaimer : "Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, YeWook milik YWS! #GUBRAKK ^^'"

Pairing : YeWook ^^

Slight : KyuMin & HaeHyuk.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Fantasy

Warning : GS, abal, gaje banget, typho(s), OOC, membosankan, bikin mual ya...gitu deh...

Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...

Summary : "Kesalahan yang sangat teramat fatal, aku tak akan pernah mengulaginya! Seandainya aku memiliki Mesin Waktu, Aku pasti bisa mengubah segalanya! Termasuk masalah kita dulu, Chagiya..."

Back Sound : 'My Love, My Kiss, My Heart – Super Junior KRY'

"**::Time Machine::"**

**(Perjuangan awal)**

"WOOKIEEEEE!" Yesung terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran ditubuhnya.

"Wookie..." ucapnya lemah sambil meremas seprai yang dia genggam dikedua tangannya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari ekor matanya. Degup jantungnya mulai tak teratur.

"Sungmin-ssi! Aku akui aku menyesal! Iya! Aku menyesal! Tapi...APA MAKSUDMU MENCARI MESIN WAKTU DISEMAK BLUKAR?"

.

.

.

"Memanggilku eoh?" Tiba-tiba sesosok malaikat Aegyo Bergaun tanpa lengan selutut berwarna Pink dengan Sayap putih bercahaya, datang menghampiri Yesung dengan senyum indahnya.

"Sungmiiiiiiiiin" hampir saja Yesung ingin memeluk malaikat manis tersebut jika tidak sebuah cahaya hitam mengenainya dan membuatnya menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Dasar Appa mesum! Peluk-peluk yeojya-chingu anaknya sendiri! Lagi pula namanya sekarang itu _Aspida Fos _tahu! Bukan Sungmin!"

"Sudahlah _Pro_~ kau ini malaikat 'Penjaga' tapi emosian!" -_-'. Keluh Sungmin kepada Namja-chingunya yang berlebihan.

"Kyuhyun! Harusnya aku yang bilang kau _Aegya_ durhaka!" Sengit Yesung sambil mengusap-ngusap dada kirinya yang terkena cahaya hitam yang diluncurkan oleh orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. "Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi malaikat 'Penjaga' untuk Sungmin!" lanjutnya.

"Namanya _Aspida Fos!_ Dan namaku _Protate Los, _Appa!" Malaikat tampan nan Evil o.O? itu menguncupkan sayap Black Metalic nya dan sedikit membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di Tuxedo biru muda yang ia kenakan.

"Aish, aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama kalian saat 'melanggar kodrat'!" Ucap Yesung meremehkan.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih aku mana mau jadi _aegya_ dari Appa mesum nan kasar sepertimu! Tapi aku setuju-setuju aja kalau Appaku Lee Donghae yang baik dan tampan itu!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

'BLETAKK' "_Pro!_ Dia itu jodohnya Hyukkie-ah! -_-'. Sembarangan saja kau ini!" Sungmin yang sedari tadi jengkel dengan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menjitak Kyuhyun.

"huh, Aku kan hanya berangan-angan!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang dijitak tadi.

"Haish Min! Tadi aku ingin bertanya padamu!" Yesung yang ingat akan tujuannya memanggil Sungminpun akhirnya memulai pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah calon mertuaku! ^^" Sungmin memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Yesung. Yesung cengo'. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malu.

"Kalian kan saudara! Mana bisa menikah!"

"Ye~ Appa pabbo! Aku berjodoh dengannya hanya di Surga! Sedangkan dibumi...Umur kami kan tidak panjang!" Kyuhyun berkata seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Yesung tercekat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. 'Berarti, anak pertamaku dan Wookie..' pikirnya.

"Ya! Kau benar! Tapi tenang saja! Appa kan bisa membuatkan adik baru untukku jika aku sudah tidak ada! Hahahaha!" Meskipun Kyuhyun tertawa, terlihat jelas bahwa tawaannya itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Maka dari itu Yesung-ssi, cepatlah temukan mesin waktumu sebelum kami yang menjadi jelamaan manusia meninggal! Sebab, jika kami sudah tak menjadi jelmaan manusia lagi, kami sudah tak bisa menemuimu dan membantumu lagi!" sesal Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu! Sudah 8 tahun aku merenunginya, tapi aku tak kunjung mengetahui jawabannya Sungmin!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wookie! Ayo makan dulu! Sudah jam 11 malam, tapi sedari pagi tadi kau belum makan!" panggil seorang Yeojya manis berambut Pirang bergelombang panjang sepunggung. –Ribet amat mb'?-

"Ne Hyukkie eonnie! Aku akan turun! Bisa kau pangilkan Kyunnie? Dia juga belum makan!" Pinta Wookie sambil membereskan kertas-kertas partitur dimeja kerjanya.

"Kyunnie tak mau bangun Wookie! Kau saja yang bangunkan!" Jawab Hyukkie sambil melangkah kedapur.

"Minnie eonni dimana? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi!" Wookie mengambil 2 piring makan untuknya dan Kyunnie. Anak Lelaki kesangannya.

"mungkin sedang jaga di minimarket kali! Kan dia sekarang dapat Sip malam!" Hyukkie menjawab sambil menunjukan Gummy Smilenya.

"Benar juga, yasudah eonnie...aku panggil Kyunnie dulu ya!" Wookie meletakan piringnya dimeja makan dan beranjak kekamar Kyuhyun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hah, Appa! Aku pamit ya, Umma udah bangunin aku tuh! Ingat, jangan macam-macam sama _Pida Chagi_ loh!" BLUSSHH. Seketika Kyuhyun menghilang bersamaan dengan asap biru yang mulai memudar.

"Dasar Kyunnie, rupa malaikatnya saja yang dewasa, sedangkan rupa manusianya? 7 tahun! Hahaha" Ledek Yesung saat Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_KYUHYUN P.O.V_

"Hoaaam~ ne, Umma! Aku bangun, aku bangun!" aku beranjak dari kasurku saat umma sudah berhenti mengelus-ngelus rambutku dengan lembut. Haaaaah! Beruntung sekali aku sempat merasakan memiliki umma yang hatinya bersih tulus! Tapi, sialnya aku memiliki Appa pabbo yang sangat mudah terhasut perkataan orang.

"Kyunnie, umma tunggu dimeja makan ne." Umma kembali mengelus rambutku lalu pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku harus terbiasa dengan nama panggilan ini! Nama asliku saat aku terlahir dari _crystal angel _kan _Protate Los_.

Kalian masih bingungkah? Kenapa aku dan As- maksudku Minnie memiliki rupa Malaikat dan Manusia secara bersamaan?

Begini, Kim Sungmin adalah anak yang diangkat oleh Mrs. Kim dari panti asuhan. Sungmin adalah jelmaan manusia dari _Aspida Fos, _dia juga sama sepertiku yang terlahir dari _crystal angel_. Sedangkan Kim Hyuk Jae dan Kim Ryeo Wook adalah saudara kandung. Karena Sungmin masih dalam bentuk bayi saat menjadi manusia, 'Dia' menugaskanku untuk menjaganya! Itulah sebab mengapa sayap putihku menjadi hitam. Itulah tanda sebagai malaikat penjaga.

Karena 'Dia' berjanji akan membantu keluarga yang telah membesarkan Sungmin, Sungmin ditugaskan untuk membantu Ryeowook yang memiliki masalah paling besar dikeluarga Kim itu.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Appaku Kim Yesung telah berhubungan lebih dengan Ummaku, Kim Ryeowook. Sehingga Ummaku hamil tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun termasuk Appa yang mencampakan Umma karena hasutan sahabat baik Umma. Im Yoon Ah.

Ummaku diketahui sedang hamil saat tertabrak mobil akibat perbuatan Appa. Sejujurnya, Umma keguguran saat itu. Namun 'Dia' menugaskanku untuk menggantikan posisi bayinya. Dan jadilah aku yang dikandung Umma dan dilahirkan oleh Umma. Karena dulu giliranku yang menjadi bayi, kini Sungminlah yang menjagaku.

"Kyunnie, kau mau makan tidak sih? Kalau tidak, sini! Ahjumma aja yang makan ya!" yah, Hyukkie Ahjumma mah makan aja yang dipikirin.

"Aniya! Aku juga mau makan, aku lapar tahu!" hahaha, semenjak menjadi manusia, Emosiku mulai tumbuh dan maka sebab itu, banyak malaikat lain yang mengecap malaikat-malaikat seperti kami yang telah memiliki emosi adalah 'Pelanggar Kodrat'.

"Kamu melamun terus sih! Yasudah Wookie, Kyunnie, aku keluar sebentar ya! Hae sudah menungguku!" kulihat dia segera bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

"Cepat makannya ya Kyunnie! Umma mau nyuci piring!" kulihat Umma tersenyum manis padaku.

"Umma lanjutkan kerja saja ya, aku saja yang mencucinya!" Meskipun aku sudah memiliki Emosi [yang rada Evil] aku juga tetap melaksanakan hal-hal yang baik loh!

"Eumh, baiklah kalau begitu chagi! Umma kerja lagi ya" CHU~ Umma mencium keningku dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Hahaha, kalau Appa liat, pasti Appa jelous berat tuh! Hihihi.

_KYUHYUN P.O.V End_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Malam sekali kau bertamu Hae! Ada apa?" tanya Hyukkie pada Hae yang kini tengah gelisah.

"Hyukkie..." ia beranjak dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hyukkie yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Iya Hae, ada ap-Hmmppft.." Hae mencium bibir ranum Hyukkie dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Hyukkie ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia biarkan Hae menguasai ciuman ini. Ia biarkan Hae menulusuri mulutnya, mengabsen setiap inci apa yang ada dimulutnya. Dan ia biarkan pula rasa air yang asin memasuki mulutnya. Ia yakin betul saat ini Hae tengah menangis.

Hae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa paru-paru mereka menuntut Oksigen untuk masuk.

Ditariknya Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya didada bidang miliknya.

"Hae?" tanya Hyukkie lirih.

"Hyukkie, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Hae dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu, Apapun kesalahanmu chagi~" Hyukkie mendongak dan mencium kilat bibir Hae.

"Hyukkie, sebenarnya...aku..."

"katakanlah. Aku sangat senang jika kau jujur..."

"Aku...aku ditunangkan dengan Jessica kemarin malam Hyukkie!"

Mata Hyukkie terbelalak. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum perih.

"Aku senang kau jujur Hae!"

"Kau...tak marah padaku?" Hae berkata sambil menatap lekat mata Hyukkie yang tak berlinang air mata sedikitpun.

"untuk apa aku marah? Hak aku apa untuk marah padamu?...Hah, Cinta itu tak harus memiliki Hae!" Hyukkie menunjukan Gummy Smilenya kepada Hae.

"Tidak Hyukkie! Tidak! Aku mencintaimu! Dan tetap selamanya hanya kau! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya! Aku tidak mau yang lain! Hanya kau! Hanya kau!" Hae menjerit Frustasi. Syukur saja Wookie sedang berada diruang kerjanya dan Kyuhyun sedang berada didapur untuk mencuci piring. Walau sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi antara HaeHyuk ini.

"Hae..." Hyukkie menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Aku tak apa kok! Sungguh!" lanjutnya.

"tidak! kita harus memperjuangkan cinta kita Hyukkie! Titik! Apapun caranya!" Hae pergi meninggalkan rumah Hyukkie dan meninggalkan Hyukkie yang sedang terpaku.

"Harus kuat Hyukkie! Harus kuat! Fighting!" ucap Hyukkie lirih sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir ketika Hae pergi meninggalkannya tadi.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun mencibir Donghae. "Cih, gegabah! Tenanglah! Jodohmu itu memang Hyukkie Ahjumma!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sekarang jelaskan, apa yang kau maksud dulu Sungmin!" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"tentang mesin waktu itu? Yakin kau ingin menggunakannya?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Yakin seyakin yakinnya!" Jawab Mantab.

"Baiklah, Semak blukar yang aku maksud itu, bukan semak blukar semacam yang ada di hutan loh!" Sungmin mulai menjelaskan.

"Sungguh? Padahal aku pernah mencari disana loh! Tapi tidak ketemu!"

-_-' "dasar pabbo! Pantas saja kau mudah dikelabui orang!"

"sudah jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku ingin langsung ke intinya!" Yesung tak sabaran.

Sungmin mendekatkan telunjuknya kedada Yesung. "Disinilah mesin waktumu! Kau tahu? Hatimu itu sudah seperti semak blukar!" Ucap Sungmin menatap tajam Yesung.

"Disini? Semak blukar?" tanya Yesung sambil mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Ya, Hatimu tak terurus! Maka dari itu, sedih, senang, susah, sakit sudah tak terurus dan menyebabkan kau yang frustasi!" Sungmin menekan dada yesung pelan namun mampu membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan,

"AAAAARRRGGG!"

"itulah buktinya!" Sungmin menjauhkan kembali jarinya.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Masuk kehatiku gitu? Mana muat!" Gumam Yesung polos.

"Mesin waktunya akan membuatmu ada diposisi menyakitkan Wookie saat dulu! Dengan begitu kau bisa mengubah segalanya!" jelas Sungmin yang kini memasang wajah Watadosnya.

"MWO? MESIN WAKTU MACAM APA ITU!"

.

.

.

TBC~.

Yep! Seperti yang udah kuduga, pendek banget ni chap! Wkwkwkw...  
Mian ya reader! Kan Author baru mulai! ^^ *Alesan*

Dan mian ugha ya buat Readers yang masih bingung, hehehe...Authornya juga bingung kok! #Digampar.  
Eh gak ding, bo'ong! ^^. Disetiap Chapter, smuanya akan diperjelas ^.. kan ntar Chap depan, mulai memflashback apa yang terjadi dengan YeWook dulu. Tapi tenang, Ye masih tetap namja dan Wook Yeojya kok! Cuma, ntar posisinya aja yang ketuker!

Okeh, kita balas review ya! ^^

* * *

Lee minkyu : hehehe, mian yah disini masih pendek! ^^. Kata-kata Sungmin itu beneran nyata dan juga Kiasan. ^^

**Yongie13 **: hehehe, sebenarnya saiia dapat ide ini dari Film Doraemon sambil dengerin lagu Bonamana Remix pas di SS4 SG *Lah? Kok bisa?* iya! Saiia juga suka banget lagu Ballad yang dinyanyiin Eonniedeul SNSD coz, bahasanya bahasa jepang! ^^. [asal Doraemon] #GUBRAKK.

Userrerr : Oke! Ini udah dilanjut! Gomawo pujiannya ^^.

**Cloud3024** : Sungie disini orangnya gampang dihasut sih! T,T. Oke, ini udah lanjut.

**Ressijewelll** : ! Yeppa emang jahat! T,T *Dilempar TomCat ama Clouds*. Tapi ntar jadi Wookie yang jahat ama yang jahat ama Yeppa! T,T. Oke ini udah dilanjut! ^^

Melly : Yep! Makasih atas pujian dan Like kamu untuk FF saiia! Oke chingu! Ini udah lanjut! ^^.

YeWook yeoja : Iya! Yeppa emang jahat! T,T *Direndem dilautan Tomcat o.O* aku ugha kasian ama Wookie! Ini udah nyoba Update kilat ^^.

Cho Gihyun : saiia tak akan pernah mau buat Cople favorit saiia (re : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin) menderita! Terlebih buat para Ukenya! Fufufu #Evilaugh.

Lee Hyun Hwa : KyuMin n HaeHyuk moment? Oke! Akan saiia usahakan! Coz, saiia juga suka dengan Couple unyu-unyu itu! ^^.

Park Chin Woo : sekali lagi saiia tegaskan *apadeh*, saiia tak akan pernah mau buat Cople favorit saiia (re : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin) menderita! Terlebih buat para Ukenya! Hehehe, udah aku jelasinkan di chap ini? Kekeke...

Choi Hye Suk : Saiia? Sone? Bisa dibilang begitu! ^^. Tapi saiia lebih mengarah ke SeoMates! ^^. Yah, meskipun tak terlalu suka amat, karena cinta saiia hanya untuk Oppadeul SJ! Wkwkwk...

Okeh, gomawo ya yang udah ngeReview! *Bungkuk 90 drajat*  
Buat Chap ini, jangan lupa Review lagi ya! ^^.


End file.
